Only for You
by not-all-that-chic
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi was nothing short of a bench-warmer. Kirigo was the ace of the Karasuno girls' team. They were both from totally different worlds. By some kind of fate, Coach Ukai took the boys to watch one of their games and they quickly learned their ace was nothing to mess with. And yet, she still somehow fell in love with the useless, pinch server.
1. 1

_Author's Note:_ Another short series? Someone needs to stop me before this gets out of hand! This is for Yamaguchi, the _ultimate_ cinnamon roll. He's underrated, honestly. I'm so tired of seeing all these Kageyama stories. He's _such_ a stereotype. I need more cinnamon rolls like Yamaguchi.

* * *

 **Part 1 : Daunting**

* * *

The day he met her, he was deathly terrified. She was her team's ace, an already scary position, but her height terrified him, too. Or lack thereof. Even Nishinoya was taller than her.

The fact that she wouldn't stop glaring at everyone was also terrifying. When he watched her play for the first time, he was nearly peeing himself. Every time the setter would pass her the ball, she would make it. Without fail.

Anyone that faced her on the court would call her the 'Pocket Monster'. And she really lived up to her name. Except when she was off the court.

On the court, she was angry, loud, rude and intimidating. When she scored a point, she screamed louder than Tanaka and taunted the opponent more than Tsukki. As soon as a foot crossed over that line, she was a different person.

"Towel." Her voice is completely monotone, like she took a page from that pudding-head's book. It's as if she's seeing the world in black and white. He blinks and hands her a towel. His hand brushes against hers for a moment and he blushes, feeling how unexpectedly soft it was.

Sadly, she doesn't even react. She pulls out a bag of chips and commences eating as she watches a video on her phone. His teammates were all practicing serves and different moves with her team.

"Yamaguchi!"

"Y-yes?!" He jumps when he hears his coach. "Get on the court!" Yamaguchi runs off, not noticing her gaze on him.


	2. 2

**Part 2:** **Peculiar**

* * *

They're all in the changing room, getting ready to start another joint practice. Coach Ukai really likes doing them, saying that both the male and female teams could use the practice. Yamaguchi starts changing out of his clothes. Tsukishima is already sitting down, waiting for everyone else to get finished. Hinata is running away from Kageyama after stealing his jacket.

A small shutter noise makes them all stop what they're doing. He turns around, wondering what that is. The atmosphere around Daichi is dark.

"Who's taking pictures?" Yamaguchi blushes and grabbs his jacket, covering himself. Why would someone be in here taking pictures?!

A locker slowly opens and out she steps, camera and hand.

"Yo." She makes a peace sign. "You all have fantastic bodies. You, especially Kageyama-kun." Said brunette glares at her, ready to scream his lungs out.

"How the hell are you the ace?!" Tanaka yells in disbelief.

"I'm the best. I also like muscular arms and legs. Your legs are pretty amazing, Asahi-senpai." She nods and sends the bun-wearing man a thumbs up. Asahi blushes and stutters.

"LEAVE, YOU DUMBASS! WE'RE TRYING TO CHANGE!" Kageyama finally yells. She doesn't even a blink.

"Handsome boys. All of you."

"Kirigo, I will take you out by force." Is Daichi's eerie threat. She starts to walk out, but before she does, she grabs Yamaguchi's butt. Everyone pales and gapes at her shamelessness. Yamaguchi shivers and his pupils get even smaller.

"Yamaguchi's ass is the world's eighth wonder."

"W-w-what?" He sputters and turns red. She gives it a squeeze.

"How is it so perfect when it's always on the bench?"

He didn't know if he should be flattered or offended.


	3. 3

**Part 3 :** **Comic**

* * *

Kirigo's nose is bleeding from getting hit in the face by Hinata's serve. Kageyama is holding his laugh. Everyone is gauging her reaction.

"You." She points at Kageyama. He stiffens, afraid of what she's going to say. "Why are you laughing? You're the one who's always getting hit by Mr. Sunny D over here." Nishinoya and Tanaka burst out laughing. Hinata pouts.

"What did I do?" Yamaguchi starts laughing, too. He wasn't gonna lie, that's funny.

"And you two." Her insults turn on Nishinoya and Tanaka. "Your noses bleed anytime a girl walks by." The freckled server doubles over alongside Tsukishima.

"Hah! Dummies!" Hinata sticks his tongue out at them and Kageyama puts his hands on hips, too. She notices Yamaguchi's happy laughter and gently smiles. It doesn't go unnoticed by her teammates. They gently shove each other's shoulders at their ace's blatant affection toward Yamaguchi.

Pushing her boundaries, she wants to make the adorable boy laugh more.

"And coach, I'm surprised you even got passed the school background check with how many cigarettes you smoke."

"OI! YOU'RE RUNNING 50 LAPS AROUND THIS GYM!" Coach Ukai has a vein throbbing in his forehead. Yamaguchi closes his eyes, now crying. His stomach hurts from how much she manages to make him laugh. How did he never notice she was so funny?!

"You remind me of my aunt, Coach. Always nagging." Her monotone voice echoes in the gym. Everyone is laughing now, even the boys she teased before. She hears Yamaguchi hiccup. He laughed too hard. Everyone stops to hear what she had to say about his hiccup. All she does is shake her head and begin her laps.


	4. 4

**Part 4 :** **Soft**

* * *

It was raining hard. Tsukishima stayed after school to make up a test he wasn't present for so Yamaguchi walked home alone. Well, he forgot to bring his umbrella, so now he sat outside of the school, waiting for the rain to let up. His parents didn't answer the phone when he called and he wasn't really friends with his teammates, so he didn't bother with them either.

He sighed. At this rate, he wouldn't even get home today. It was raining pretty harshly and running home in this weather was a sure-fire way to get sick. A cold wind swooped in and took the remainder of his body heat. Great. Now he was cold, too.

"Still here?" Yamaguchi looked up to see Kirigo in running shoes with some sweatpants on and a huge jacket that was way too big for her. It seemed that she just got back from a jog.

 _'Always working so hard,'_ he thought. She looked like a bit of a mess, but it was strangely refreshing to see her like this. He literally shook the thoughts away to answer her with a blush.

"Yeah. Tsukki is staying to make up a big exam." She looked at him.

"I'm not asking about Tsukishima. I'm asking about _you_." He blinked and his face got hot again.

"Right. I forgot my umbrella and I'm not really friends with anyone else..." He looked down, realizing how pathetic that sounded.

"Let me walk you home." She grabbed her umbrella from her bag and opened it, waiting for him.

"What?" He watched her. Yamaguchi never expected her to be so nice with how she usually acted when they had joint practice.

"Do you want to get sick? Or stay here all night?"

"No..."

"Let's go."

"B-but you'll get home really late! My house is far away-and and-"

"Stop thinking about others for once." She grabbed his hand and yanked him up, forcefully, before pulling him close to her and under the umbrella. He blushed at how close he was. The walk home was silent with the exception of the loud rain and shuffling of feet on gravel.


	5. 5

**Part 5 :** **Loyal**

* * *

He was staring at the ball in his hand with anxiety. It was his turn to serve and his teammates were all waiting. Kirigo promised that she would come to watch him play, but her and her team had yet to arrive. Maybe he got too excited for no reason.

It was only natural she was a busy person since she was always training and playing in matches, but he hoped that maybe, for once, a girl would show some interest in him. Sighing, he resigned to playing without her.

The door to the gym slammed open and he stopped himself to see what it was. His eyes widened.

"GO! YAMAGUCHI!" He heard Kirigo's voice. She was out of breath, but she was there. His teammates smiled back at him.

"Yeah. You've got this." Daichi sent him a thumbs up. He felt so fulfilled. Now he was completely confident in his serve.

"GO GO! YAMAGUCHI! LET'S GO! YAMAGUCHI!" She was a one-woman cheer leading team, but her voice was way louder than anyone else in that crowd. Aoba Johsai had quite the fan club, but they didn't compare to her loudness.

Tossing the ball up, he served it with everything he could. But it hit the net. His team seemed downcast at this.

"DON'T MIND! DON'T MIND! THE NEXT SERVE WON'T MISS!" He heard her cheer. Tears gathered in his eyes at her absolute confidence in him.

"Yeah! You've totally got it next time!" He heard Hinata from the sidelines.

"Nice serve." Even Kageyama was trying to make him feel better.

"Don't mind don't mind." He went back to the bench. When he looked back up to the crowd, he saw that she wasn't there anymore.

Did she really only come to watch him serve? It made his heart pump.


	6. 6

**Part 6 :** **Glorious**

* * *

He watched her perfectly spike the ball through the blockers. It was something he's only seen his senpai do. She wasn't even breaking a sweat. It was as if she glided through the air instead of just jumping. Her posture was so sloppy and uncaring when she was doing just about anything else, but when she played volleyball...

"NICE KILL! YOO-HOO! YOU SEE THAT, AOBA JOHSAI?! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL BE SEEING FROM ME!" The Aoba Johsai girls' team stared at her in annoyance, but mostly fear. Yamaguchi sweatdropped, as did the rest of the Karasuno team.

"She's quite the trash talker." Coach Ukai sweatdropped.

"But she can back it up." Nishinoya stared at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Karasuno's 'Pocket Monster'. Wao..." Tanaka shivered. They were both super impressed and in love. She had a strange charm. It wasn't 'sexy' like Kiyoko, but 'effortless'.

"KIRIGO! STOP THAT!" Her captain smacked the back of her head.

"NO WAY! THESE AOBA BASTARDS ARE GONNA GET WHAT THEY DESERVE FOR DEFEATING MY BABIES!" Her teammates sighed at her relentless desire to 'grind their asses into the ground'.

The whistle blew again.

"Nice serve!" The Aoba team libero scrambled to get the ball. It went back onto her side of the court. Her receiver caught the ball and passed it to their setter.

"Nice receive!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She ran over to the net and jumped up with a crazy grin on her face.

"Here!" They set it to her. There were three blockers at the net, but she jumped slightly, waiting for them to jump, and lightly hit the ball, letting it just barely go over the net. Their libero couldn't reach it, expecting her to hit it like last time. It hit the ground softly.

"OH YEAH! GET READY FOR MORE OF THOSE, TOO! NEXT TURN, I'M DOING A HARD SPIKE SO PREPARE FOR IT!"

Now they were officially shitting their pants.

"Nice! Good job, [Name]!" Her teammates celebrated.

"The ace is the one who the team depends on for morale. That's why they're the ace." Daichi recited beside him. Yamaguchi was suddenly more aware of her.

She was probably a better ace than Asahi.


	7. 7

**Part 7 :** **Perplexing**

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to teach me the jump float serve!" Yamaguchi bowed.

"Isn't that old guy teaching you?"

"I want you to do it!"

"Eh? That's not even my specialty, Yamaguchi." She put another chip in her mouth.

"But you're so amazing at everything! You're like Kageyama! You can do literally anything! I can do literally nothing..." The freckled boy frowned.

"Count your freckles."

"What? That's impossible! There's so many!"

"That's my first training session."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with serving?"

"Nothing." He sweatdropped. Begrudgingly, he started counting.

About ten minutes passed when he finished.

"367."

"Perfect. See? You _can_ literally do something. You can count all of your freckles." He frowned, fed up with her attitude.

"Take this seriously! I want to learn and you're the only person I can ask!" She looked away, not able to watch his upset expression.

"Why?"

"I wanna be good like you. I want to be the person that everyone looks at and says, 'Wow! That's Karasuno's pinch server.' Do you know what it's like to be the only first year sitting on the sidelines?" His fists balled up. She pushed herself out of her leaning position on the wall and wrapped him in a hug. Yamaguchi's heart was pumping; she could feel it through his chest.

"I don't. And I never do. I have no idea what you feel like nor do I want to. But I'm gonna be selfish and I won't teach you how to serve."

"Wh-what? Why?" She moved away from him and smiled.

"I never want you to change. I want you to be a loser forever because that's the Yamaguchi I know and love." He blinked at what she said. Suddenly, he started laughing. Yamaguchi leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're so confusing."

"Only for you."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Did you see that savage title drop at the end, tho? **XOD**


End file.
